Experimental hookworm (Necator americanus) infections in normal volunteers have been established with a goal toward defining progressive changes in immunologic responses (especially IgE) to helminth infection. An infecting dose of 50 filariform larvae was sufficient to stimulate vigorous eosinophil and moderate IgG and IgE antibody responses but was insufficient to induce strong or consistent lymphocyte blastogenic responses. Changes in eosinophil functional responsiveness were also noted.